


A Bouquet To Tell You I Love You

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheesy, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Flowers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, characters might be OOC, sry if i messed up the flowers rippppp, this is a weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Will wants to surprise Nico with flowers. A stranger helps him to communicate his feelings through the gift.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Persephone, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Persephone & Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	A Bouquet To Tell You I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sappy one-shot I wrote lol.
> 
> This took some time because I used the whole meaning behind different flowers in the story, so I did research. However, if one of the flowers and it's meaning is wrong, please LMK!
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr! I've never used the site before, so I'm still confused how it works, but you can find me @alltheglowingeyess ! It's specifically for my writing, so I'll use it to just keep track of my stuff? IDK. But anyways, feel free to reach out to me on there if you want.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Will sighed, tugging at his unruly curls as he stared at the array of flowers in front of him. He had been standing in front of the various bouquets of flowers for at least twenty minutes, and he wasn’t getting anywhere with his choices.

He had a whole plan when he had walked into the small flower shop: Chiron gave Will permission to leave Camp to get some medical supplies that had started running low, and Will had decided to try and be an impressive boyfriend by picking up some flowers for Nico. However, his plan had some obvious flaws that he noticed too late. For one thing, flowers have different meanings that Will hadn’t bothered to research, so every time he came to a decision he liked, he began to panic that maybe the combination means something offensive or sad. Also, Nico wouldn’t be able to do much with the said flowers; it was a part of his nature as a child of the Underworld that most flora died very fast in the hands of Nico. 

In other words, Will was pretty sure he hadn’t thought this through properly.

He was ready to give up on the flowers and considered just picking up a Happy Meal as a half-assed attempt at romance (although he was pretty sure Nico would cherish the gift), when a voice behind him spoke up.

“Need some help?”

Will turned around. A beautiful woman standing behind him. She was tall and pale with raven black hair that was loosely braided and honey coloured eyes. She wore a light blue sundress with sunflowers patterned all over it and simple leather sandals. A soft smile graced her face, yet her eyes seemed to scan Will critically.

Will chewed his lip, feeling a little shy about asking for help. But he figured that if he wanted to sweep Nico off his feet with a well-thought out romantic gesture, he should swallow his pride and get some advice. 

“I need to pick some flowers for someone, but I don’t really, uh, know what to pick? I mean, I know flowers mean things, and I was planning on making a meaningful bouquet but I have no idea what to pick and I don’t want to accidentally make it offensive, you know? Also, he’s not the best at taking care of plants, so I don’t even know why I’m here. I guess I thought that it would be a cute gesture. Oh, and yeah, he’s my boyfriend, which I hope you don’t have a problem with I guess and… I should probably shut up,” Will finished, his face bright red as he realized how he just spilled all his internal monologue to this random woman he met.

The woman seemed to study him carefully for a few seconds, her expression near-impossible to read, and Will panicked for a second, wondering if she was perhaps homophobic. Then she gave him a warm smile, laughing slightly.

“Your care for your boyfriend is quite genuine. Tell me more about him, and I’ll help you choose a bouquet for him,” she replied, eyes sparkling with a hint of amusement.

And so Will did. He told her everything he could about Nico without giving away their demigod identities. He told her about how he was quite protective of his feelings and his heart, but if you got past his defenses, how he was a real sweetheart and true gentleman. He talked about how Nico was actually pretty nerdy and passionate about things he loved, and how he was surprisingly good with kids. Will was sure half of the information he told the woman about Nico wasn’t relevant to picking a good bouquet, but he enjoyed just talking about his boyfriend.

The woman was patient, however, listening attentively to Will’s rambling. As he finished up his _very_ extra description of Nico, she nodded enthusiastically, moving around the shop and slowly picking some flowers, piecing together a bouquet. Once she finished, she came over to Will and handed him the bouquet. 

“So here are what the flowers mean. The focal flowers are carnations and roses. The light red carnations are representative of admiration, the deep red roses for your typical sign of love. Then, the baby’s breaths represent everlasting love and innocence and are secondary flowers, to make the bouquet look more natural,” she explained proudly as she watched Will’s expression carefully.

The bouquet was definitely beautiful, but Will couldn’t help but feel a bit bad that Nico would probably not be able to keep the flowers, seeing as his Hades aura kills plants nearly instantaneously. 

The woman seemed to notice his face, frowning slightly. “You don’t like it? We could swap out the roses, or maybe change the color of the carnations and-”

Will shook his head, giving her his brightest smile. “No, no, no. I’m so grateful for what you did for me, and I’m sure my boyfriend will love it, but… well it’s hard to explain, but flowers don’t do well around him,” he tried carefully, immediately facepalming at the response. _They don’t do well around him? That doesn’t sound suspicious at all_.

The lady didn’t seem surprised or confused by this, however. Instead, she locked eyes with Will, placing her hands over his own on the bouquet. “Trust me, it won’t be a problem. You just give your boyfriend this, and I’m sure it will all be alright.”

WIll would have brushed it off as her just saying that, but something about the earnest look in her eyes grew his confidence. He straightened up, smiling at her. “You’re right. Thank you so much for everything you did.”

She returned the smile. “It is not a problem. Now go! Go surprise your boyfriend.”

Will grinned, nodding as he turned around and made his way to the counter to pay for the bouquet, when he turned back to ask her if she wanted some payment or if he could pay for her own bouquet. However, when he turned around, she was gone. Will blinked a few times, feeling very disoriented by her sudden disappearances. After checking around the shop, he reluctantly made his way to the counter, quickly paying for the flowers and hurrying back to camp.

True to the woman’s word, Nico loved the flowers. Will hurriedly explained the meaning behind all the flowers, and the two boys were bright red and flustered as the bouquet traded hands. Even better, the flowers didn’t seem affected by Nico’s death aura.

_(In fact, Will would have sworn they bloomed a little brighter in his boyfriend’s hand.)_

They didn’t push their luck, as Nico placed them in a vase by the side of his bed, before giving him another chaste but flustered kiss to say thank you, insisting he was going to get something for Will that was just as thoughtful. Will didn’t care about what he got back, however; he was just happy to see the sparkle in Nico’s eyes as he admired the unwilting flowers, poorly hidden behind eye rolls and a sarcastic scowl. As Will made his way back to the Apollo Cabin, the medic sent a silent prayer to that mysterious woman who helped him out that day, and thanked her for (somehow) staying true to her words.

* * *

Nico rolled over in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he kept his eyes trained on the ceiling as he slowly stretched out. After a few minutes, he decided it was time to get up and actually start his day. He swung his legs over the left side of his bed, when his eyes landed on his nightstand stand.

It was normally clean and rather empty, save a simple lamp and the Hades figurine that Bianca had traded her life for, as well as the new bouquet of flowers that Will had picked for him (how they hadn’t wilted yet, he wasn’t sure) so the appearance of a new item was glaringly obvious.

He picked up the new addition to his nightstand. It was a cream coloured envelope with incredibly detailed flowers on the corners and his name written in a loopy cursive on the front. Nico wasn’t an idiot, of course, and had a good idea that this was probably from his step-mother, so he opened it with caution, just in case she somehow managed to enchant it to turn him into a rhododendron bush or something. When nothing popped out of the opened envelope, Nico proceeded to shake out the contents of it. There was a small piece of fancy looking cardstock paper, along with a gift card that seemed to be for some fancy restaurant that Nico didn’t recognize. He scanned the note over first:

_Nico -_

_Your boyfriend, the son of Apollo, is a keeper. The gift card is for a nice dinner date for the two of you. Treat him well, or I will turn you into an azalea._

_\- Persephone_

Nico blinked, staring at the card, then at the gift card, alternating his disbelief between the two objects. Finally, he snapped himself back to reality, placing the gift card and note back into the envelope. He grabbed his jacket and placed the envelope in one of the pockets, before leaving Hades cabin. Will had a lot of explaining to do… 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with feedback, if you have any! :)
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
